flagsfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:CJC95
17:55, 3 April 2008 (UTC)}} War flags Your recent new page on war flags is moved to Thing:War flags. When making new articles about flags, the title of the article should be whatever the flag represents. When the article is not about a flag, move it to Person:, Place:, Thing:, or Idea:. Thank you for contributing. ;-) 18:00, 3 April 2008 (UTC) :so war of the united kingdom? Kingcjc 19:28, 3 April 2008 (UTC) ::Well, possibly, that has not been exactly figured out yet. You can do that if you'd like, though, it seems okay. However, I would suggest putting a "War flag" section in United Kingdom for that, but War of the United Kingdom is fine for now, too. ;-) 20:24, 3 April 2008 (UTC) :::ill see if they can be moved Images Please upload SVGs, you can get these from Wikipedia or make them yourself with Inkscape from inkscape.org. Also, please do not go too fast making these pages, although I'm very glad to see VexiWiki expanding. Now, with all of your PNG image files, please add copyright tags to them or they will soon be deleted. ;-) 22:31, 3 April 2008 (UTC) :Add copyright tags to all future images you upload, or you will be blocked and the images will be deleted. 23:22, 4 April 2008 (UTC) Short articles I have noticed that you are leaving out important information on most of your new articles. Please either expand these articles or add to the bottom of them. 22:34, 3 April 2008 (UTC) References When writing a new pages, always include references. Without references, an article is considered unreliable, and therefore worthless. Thank you for contributing, but please include those references! ;) 22:53, 3 April 2008 (UTC) :I just use wikipedia :P (by the way this is king cjc) 217.43.166.89 08:17, 4 April 2008 (UTC) ::Wikipedia is not considered reliable. Also, in your articles, always include references. And what does :P mean? :Here's one way to get references: Let's say you need a reference for the flag of Oompaland being adopted in 1496. What I would do is go to the search engine Google and search oompaland flag adopted 1496 and then you should find a list of websites which you can use as references. If a Wikipedia article shows up in the list, only use it as a last resort, because of its unreliability. Now, include your references on all your articles, or use the on the top of the page. If you continue to write articles without references or the "accurate?" template, you will be blocked. 13:37, 4 April 2008 (UTC) png when i get them off wikipedia there .png Kingcjc 08:39, 4 April 2008 (UTC) ::Yeah that can happen if you take the wrong option for downloading them. If you want them as an svg you should get to the image itself (so first click on it on the article page and then click the image again) and then right-click on it and select "Save page as..." or something that closely resembles that option (my Windows version is in Dutch, sorry for that). If you choose the "Save as image..." option on the page before it will indeed save as a png. I hope this helps, nice to see some more people around ;). --Karsten vK (talk) 11:08, 4 April 2008 (UTC) :::I'm not 100% sure, but I'm guessing that only works if you have an SVG program on your computer, such as Inkscape. But thank you for explaining that, Karsten! 13:39, 4 April 2008 (UTC) ::::No need to have an svg programme, without it you'll not be able to edit it, but you will be able to save it to your hard drive and subsequently upload it. --Karsten vK (talk) 14:07, 4 April 2008 (UTC) False image tags You have been blocked for 48 hours for taking multiple images from FOTW and claiming they are public domain. If you oppose this block, please leave a response. 20:42, 6 April 2008 (UTC) Welcome back! Hi, Kingcjc! Welcome back to VexiWiki! :-D 16:33, 15 November 2008 (UTC) Vote on a new VexiWiki flag! Hello, Kingcjc! Since there is a design being considered at Forum:New logo and flag, it would help if you would cast your vote, to reject or adopt a new VexiWiki flag! Thank you. 17:37, 1 January 2009 (UTC) Welcome back! Welcome back, Kingcjc! ;-) By the way, you seem to misspell "Governor" every now and then. 17:48, 13 March 2009 (UTC) ::) 18:02, 13 March 2009 (UTC) I don't know what you need the flag of the Governor of Aden for, but I think this one is better. — Hellerick 18:42, 13 March 2009 (UTC) Micronations I'm sorry for my late response, been horribly busy with my studies in the past few days and just didn't have the time to respond. Concerning your question: We've already got San Serriffe, which is a fictional country. If you'd follow the model used on that page (i.e. putting the actual flag on a design page) I don't think anyone will have objections to some more flags of fictional entities (I won't anyway). -- Karsten vK (talk) 09:07, February 11, 2010 (UTC)